Phytases (myo-inositol hexakisphosphate phosphohydrolases; EC 3.1.3.8) are enzymes that hydrolyze phytate (myo-inositol hexakisphosphate) to myo-inositol and inorganic phosphate and are known to be valuable feed additives.
A phytase was first described in rice bran in 1907 [Suzuki et al., Bull. Coll. Agr. Tokio Imp. Univ. 7, 495 (1907)] and phytases from Aspergillus species in 1911 [Dox and Golden, J. Biol. Chem. 10, 183-186 (1911)]. Phytases have also been found in wheat bran, plant seeds, animal intestines and in microorganisms [Howsen and Davis, Enzyme Microb. Technol. 5, 377-382 (1983), Lambrechts et al., Biotech. Lett. 14, 61-66 (1992), Shieh and Ware, Appl. Microbiol. 16, 1348-1351 (1968)].
The cloning and expression of the phytase from Aspergillus niger (ficuum) has been described by Van Hartingsveldt et al., in Gene, 127, 87-94 (1993) and in European Patent Application, Publication No. (EP) 420 358 and from Aspergillus niger var. awamori by Piddington et al., in Gene 133, 55-62 (1993).
Cloning, expression and purification of phytases with improved properties have been disclosed in EP 684 313. However, since there is a still ongoing need for further improved phytases, especially with respect to their thermostability, it is an object of the present invention to provide the following process which is, however, not only applicable to phytases.